


Saving the World, Just in Time

by goodmorningvietnam666



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: I should never do crossovers there are too many clique options, Jack is incredibly sassy, John just wants to go home, Multi, Sam and Dean don't get around much, Saving the World, The Doctor needs to practice socialising, Time Travel, Tony Stark is a genius, Weeping Angels - Freeform, everyone is angry at someone, its very confusing, wild goose chases
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmorningvietnam666/pseuds/goodmorningvietnam666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pun is most definitely intended.</p><p>When certain events throughout Earth draw four unstoppable forces together and Loki finds an opportunity in the chaos, will these forces save the world... or destroy it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Thrill of Exploring

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first crossover on record and it has an elaborate backstory so if you don't understand something it will be explained at the beginning or end of the passage, as this is a first attempt I apologise for any and all incorrect portrayal of a character. Enjoy the work and try not to get confused because I get confused too and then we'll both be confused.
> 
> Feel free to ask questions about anything you don't understand and as always: reviews and criticisms are more than welcome.

“Here we are” he said cheerfully, stepping back from the detailed control board in front of him and glancing at his companion “Nice, calm planet; good for a test run, I used to come here all the time actually… well, not really, only been here a dozen times” he cut himself off and watched as his companion cautiously opened the door of the TARDIS and gazed out at the planet as a child would at a Christmas tree with presents beneath it. 

The Doctor smiled, eyes creasing at the edges; his new companion wasn’t all that new, just to travelling. He remembered meeting Tony Stark when they were both younger, helping the young billionaire up and onto his feet with a snappy tone and a leather jacket; but he’d never taken him travelling, and now he was brown coats and allons-y, he’d decided that Tony deserved a form of “initiation”. So this was new. The doctor’s smile widened: he loved new. 

“Can we go out and have a look?” Tony asked, eyes never moving from the view before him. 

“’Course we can” The Doctor assured, joining the billionaire at the door and giving the man a gentle nudge with his shoulder “Allons-y Tony” 

The genius grinned as he stepped out of the TARDIS, eyes darting everywhere at once, grin turned to a look born of awe, excitement and fascination. The billionaire didn’t know where to go first, so he stood on the spot, breathing in the fragrant air and taking in the vibrant colours of the planet, the pinkish colour of the sky and the tall trees providing shade for the bright green grass.

“I’m on a different planet” he said softly, letting a short laugh pass his lips “My god… This is…” he paused, lost for words. 

The Doctor joined him and laid a firm hand on his shoulder “Fantastic?” he helped, raising an eyebrow and smiling again. 

The genius laughed and shook his head “That’ll have to do”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first few chapters are for the introduction of our many (so many) protagonists, and so the action is little to none, for this I apologise!
> 
> Happy Reading!

The pair of travellers stepped out of the TARDIS once again and Tony took in the view of a dark sky and an intimidating castle before them, as he walked in tow of the Doctor he noted dead, untrimmed grass and wilting flowers, both being shown no obvious care.

“Where are we?” He asked quietly, gaze returning to the huge castle in front of them.

“Dunno, sort of what happens when you decide to put random coordinates into the TARDIS, never know where you’ll… oh no” the Doctor halted abruptly, and Tony almost ran into him, opening his mouth to speak but instead being shushed by the other man “Do you see them?” 

“Can you specify?” Tony whispered, gaze flitting all over the terrain “Because I don’t know what I’m looking or” he didn’t wait for an answer though, and followed the Doctor’s gaze to two statues of angels, hands hiding their face in the common stature that was found in cemeteries: weeping for the dead.

“Explain?” Tony asked shortly, squinting into the almost dark of the castle, moving slightly to the left so that the rotting door that was blocking his view was out of the way. It was something he’d picked up almost immediately; never doubt the Doctor, if he said it was dangerous: it was dangerous. 

“Weeping Angels” The Doctor answered, gesturing with his head for them to move forward “Though they aren’t really weeping, it’s a defence mechanism: when they’re in view of anyone, they turn to stone… you can’t kill a stone”

“So… are we in trouble?” Tony asked quietly, turning around and facing the entrance, pressing his back to the Doctor’s. 

“Possibly, because if we so much as blink… we’re gone” he answered “Although, not dead, just in another time frame so that they can feed off of the days we never have” the Doctor turned his head slightly to catch Tony’s gaze “So be careful” 

The genius nodded and turned his gaze away from the Doctor, letting out an uncharacteristic yelp when he came face to face with a thing of stone, face curled up in rage with teeth bared and long talon—like fingers reaching for him.

“Don’t look it in the eyes, anywhere but the eyes Tony, don’t worry we’ll figure this out” Tony didn’t move his gaze from the angel but nodded slowly, assuming the Doctor was in the same situation he was in. 

“How many are there?” He asked, moving his gaze to the angel’s neck, breathing slowly to try and calm himself. 

“Three… I don’t know where the other one is” The Doctor answered softly “Sorry”

“Don’t apologise” Tony said equally as quietly “You haven’t done anything wrong”

“Right, of course, now…” he trailed off for a moment before continuing “We just have to duck”

“Duck? Why would we- oh” It had taken the genius a moment, but then he understood: if stone as seen by stone, then neither could go anywhere ever.

“Quantum locking” The Doctor explained quietly “On three” 

“Okay… one”

“Two…”

“Three!” both called out the number at the same time and dropped to the ground, keeping their eyes on the stones for a split second then looking up.   
Tony let a huff escape his lips as he backed away from the two Weeping Angels, being sure to scan the room for the third. “Hey, if it hasn’t attacked us, maybe it thinks we’re watching it”

“Or it has a victim already” The Doctor said, walking deeper into the castle with the genius in tow.

“So why not the eyes?” Tony asked, hurrying his pace to walk beside the older being.

“They have a form of telepathic communication: those angels would make you think your leg’s fallen off when it’s perfectly fine… now, if I’m right and the third angel is after someone, let’s hope they haven’t been killed or transported. Allons-y” After answering the genius’s question the Doctor started through the castle at a speedy jog. 

“It’s a shame we found those angels, this castle would have been a real treat to explore” The Doctor said quietly, slowing back down to a walk and shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Well, what about after we get rid of the last one?” Tony suggested.

“And how are we going to do that? If there are three angels then this one is on its own, we can’t force it to quantum lock with anything and you can’t kill a stone… hmm… actually that’s a good point why didn’t I think of that earlier…”

“Doctor is that you?” 

The Doctor’s eyes widened at the new voice and his steps grew cautious “Yes, I’m the Doctor… hello!” 

A loud, booming laugh filled the empty hallway they were in “I never thought I’d see you again” 

Tony grinned, he knew that laugh, and he’d know it anywhere because he had lived with that laugh for two years “Jack?”

Another laugh, shorter this time “So he’s finally taken you travelling Tony, how is it?” 

“It’s brilliant” Tony replied, following the Doctor down the long hall and towards Jack’s voice. 

“I see you’ve found our angel” The Doctor said smartly, a small smirk on his face. 

Jack was pinned in a corner by the weeping angel they had been looking for, its fingers outstretched towards the immortal man and effectively trapping him.  
“Found it three hours ago, the locals told me people were going missing up here so I decided to take a look and then, I’m pinned down by… this”

The Doctor’s smirk grew to an extremely smug look “Bet the Time Agency never prepared you for Lonely Assassins” 

“Oh, they warned us… I just never fully believed they were real” Jack responded “Any ideas Doc?” 

“Can’t kill a stone…” The Doctor began, making a half circle around the statue and then crouching down beside it. 

“I gathered that much” the immortal man responded, eyes unwavering as he stared down what was either death or transportation. 

Tony’s keen eyes (courtesy of Hawkeye’s teachings) caught the sight of four bullet holes in the statue “You shot at it?” 

“Well… yeah… it scared me”

“The mighty Jack Harkness? Scared of a statue? I’m writing that down” the genius teased, leaning against the wall behind him, mind racing for a solution to their problem while his mouth provided witty banter effortlessly. Another batch of quick-fire comments left both men while the Doctor continued to stare at the angel, almost as if he gazed hard enough, it would just go away. 

“Could you two stop flirting and be productive?” the Gallifreyan eventually said, the words almost exploding from him. 

Jack laughed and Tony smirked, then his eyes widened “I’ve got an idea” 

“I have too but I’m not sure we’re on the same wavelength” Jack quipped easily. 

Almost simultaneously, Tony and the Doctor shushed the immortal man. The genius reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a small, coal coloured handle, then pressed down on a small button, allowing an almost sword to branch out of the handle. The metal was designed to break through even Mjolnir’s tough exterior, as each Avenger had agreed that if one of them was hypnotised (or any of the above) then the team would need to render them useless. 

“Tony… it’s stone” The Doctor said gently.

“I know” the genius replied, walking over to the angel and swiping the blade through the statue’s neck, the metal sliding through like a knife to hot butter “But I figure if   
we cut off its head, when we look away and it turns into whatever it is when it’s not an angel, it’ll die”

The Doctor was silent for a moment before beaming and pulling the genius in for a tight embrace “Oh Tony Stark you are brilliant!” 

When they broke apart Jack had weaved his way out from the corner and they heard a thump, and when they looked, they found a headless form in a pool of blood.

“You genius” Jack complimented softly, pulling Tony in for a hug.

Tony laughed and reciprocated the embrace, patting the immortal man on the back “That’s the whole idea” 

“Right” The Doctor began “So… um…” his eyes betrayed his reluctance to speak to Jack, and the genius caught on immediately. 

“Can we take Jack with us?” Tony almost begged, eyes locking with the doctor’s in a pleading stare. 

“What if Jack doesn’t want to go?” the alien responded teasingly, fighting a smirk as he folded his arms across his chest.

“Pfft, Jack loves you” Tony reasoned “And the TARDIS loves him” 

“Does Jack get a say?” the immortal man asked smugly.

The Doctor sighed, knowing he was either to surrender now, or be worn down by two incredibly impossible men “Alright, alright… now, let’s see what this old castle has in store for us”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I really don't like this one... any ideas?


	3. Chapter 3

Dean sat on the hood of his Impala, going through his father’s journal for the fifth time today. Recently, there had been nothing; no werewolves, vampires, tricksters, djinn, shifters, angels, demons, demigods… Nothing, zip, nada. He and his brother Sam had been out of the job for three months now because there was nothing. He sighed loudly and turned another page of the journal, wishing they’d find something because he was sick of being restless, and while he and Sam had needed the vacation, now it had gone on for too long. 

“Dean” Sam called to his brother as he walked up to the Impala, laptop in his hands “I think I’ve got something” 

The older brother sighed and let a short laugh pass his lips “Finally!” he exclaimed, clasping his hands together and scooting over to make room for the taller man. 

“Okay, so, it’s not what we’d normally be after, and there’s no mention of it in dad’s journal, but there are constant reports of a blue police box appearing and disappearing throughout different time periods…” Sam paused for a moment to hand his laptop over to Dean to let his brother take a look “Like I said, it’s not our normal case but it’s something”

Dean was silent as he read over the information slowly, pursing his lips and gnawing on the lower while his eyes moved from left to right “Sammy… this stuff looks like something right out of a sci-fi… I mean aliens? I know we’re desperate but are we this desperate?” He paused to look at his brother “And it’s in England” he finalised this as if it was the only factor that mattered.

Sam deflated slightly and moved to close his laptop, but Dean stopped him and smiled softly “But it’s worth a shot”


	4. Chapter 4

Tony sat in the control room of the TARIS, accompanied only by Jack, who was trading stories with him to pass the time. 

“So, how many planets have you been to?” Jack asked, leaning back into the couch they were sitting on.

“Five” Tony answered shortly, making a quick mental check in his head before nodding to himself.

The immortal man smiled and inclined his head “Well, go on; tell me about them” 

The genius smirked slightly “The first planet was a sort of beginner’s planet, and it was beautiful…. The second planet was nice until we got chased out by violent natives, the third tried to eat us, the fourth had telepathic natives who couldn’t understand my wavelength of thinking and tried to experiment on me and the fifth had weeping angels on it” 

Jack grinned widely “You haven’t even chipped the surface of travelling… wait until you start saving the world”

“I already do that, and I’m quite good at it” Tony teased. 

The immortal shoved him gently “You know what I meant”

The genius wrapped his arms around Jack and pulled the older man in close, burying his nose in the military jacket that was never absent from the immortal “I missed you” 

“Yeah… it’s good to see you” Jack responded sincerely, wrapping his arms around the slimmer man and squeezing gently. 

“Right so, where to next? Personally I-” The Doctor had walked into the console room at a brisk pace, stopping only when he caught sight of his companions “Sorry” 

“No, it’s okay” Tony assured “I just… I needed that” he explained, pulling away from Jack and standing up “You were saying” 

Tony swore he could see the Doctor’s brain working at that point as he tried to regain his train of thought “Right! Okay, so, where are we going?” 

The genius shrugged “I have no idea… where do you two want to go?” 

Jack and the Doctor shared a look between each other, before the Doctor’s lips quirked into a grin and Jack smirked slightly, and at the same time they said “Sherlock Holmes”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I've figured it out, I don't like the way I write Jack Harkness, if anyone's willing, I'd kill for some hints!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear god, I apologise if John is OOC I have no idea how to write him.
> 
> Happy Reading!

John unlatched and opened the door to his apartment, entering the space and closing the door behind him, turning to almost run into a stack of knee high papers.

“Oh dear god what now?” he said, almost to himself, as he walked deeper into his shared apartment “Sherlock?”

“Over here” came the prompt reply, and a hand became visible over the mountains of papers that were piled high on his desk. 

“What have you done, no, don’t answer that, what are you doing?” John asked, trying to peer over the white square mountains blocking his view. 

“Research” Sherlock answered shortly, only glancing up to meet John’s eyes for a split second.

“For what?” he asked indignantly, crossing his arms and weaving his way through the paper mountains.

“A case” the detective said, the sound of ruffling papers reaching John’s ears. 

“Sherlock, I’m going to keep asking questions until I get an explanation, and until then- are those plane tickets?!” 

“Yes” Sherlock replied “We’re going to America to catch two of their most wanted criminals: Sam and Dean Winchester” he explained, jumping up and striding past John, picking up a small pile of papers and rifling through them “So pack your things because the flight is in four hours”

Knowing that there was no way out of going with Sherlock; John sighed heavily and went to his bedroom to pack his things.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, now we finally have our protagonists, and they've already started chasing their tails...
> 
> Let's see what the Avengers are doing!

Clint Barton stood atop one of the high rises of New York, bow in hand and dressed completely in black as he watched the city below him, eyes scanning across streets, alleys and building windows. His target was someone of many faces, and he and the Avengers had been searching for months, were it they had Stark with them Clint felt they would have found them by now but the genius was off ‘travelling’. He sighed softly and took the radio on his person and pressed the communicator down to speak into it. 

“No sign of the target in the financial district” he said shortly “Maybe we should leave this one to the X-Men, she is their problem “

“No way am I going to listen to those mutants brag about how good they are at catching villains for another five hours… don’t you remember the phone bill from when we needed Deadpool’s help?” Natasha countered, voice coming out with a static buzz to it.

Clint smirked and turned away from the edge of the building he was on, walking towards the fire escape “You make a good point Nat, I’m just tired”

“And you don’t want to miss your boyfriend’s grand return” the assassin mocked in response.

“Again? Stark is not my boyfriend and I really don’t know why you keep saying that” he argued, vaulting the barrier to the metal staircase and beginning to descend it.

“Just go home and brood Barton” Natasha quipped, cutting off the radio signal to finalise her point.

Clint just shook his head and jumped off of the stairwell, landing on the sidewalk and mounting his bike, taking a moment to glance at Stark Tower. 

“Where are you Stark?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any pairing suggestions (excluding the ones listed) that I can work into this it would be great so I can beef out the story a little. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Papers flew around the abandoned apartment as a blue public phone box materialised in the room, balancing precariously on one stack of paper. The door opened and the Doctor stepped out a wide smile on his face.

“Sherlock-” he paused to look around for a moment and his smile slowly faded “…Holmes” 

“Guess he’s not _home_ ” Jack noted, unable to keep a smile on his face as he joined the Doctor in the apartment. 

The Doctor scowled at the immortal “That’s not funny Jack” 

“It made me smirk” Tony said as he too exited the TARDIS, looking around the messy apartment, eyes sparking with joy. “Sherlock Holmes’ apartment, it’s like meeting Jimi Hendrix before he was famous”

“So… it’s like standing in front of a ticket booth and turning to your friend to say “I knew him before he was famous”?” Jack asked, the grin on his face widening when the genius sent him a tired look. 

“I wonder where they went” The Doctor said softly, shoving his hands into his pockets and wandering around the apartment.

Tony hummed in agreement and started going through the mountains of paper that were piled high on a well-worn desk “This guy certainly knows how to research… he has more dirt on two men than the government has on Obama” 

“The government has dirt on Obama?” Jack asked incredulously. 

Tony waved his hand in response and continued to riffle through the papers “He’s in America, that I know, probably just got into the country, lucky for us it’s-” genius stopped talking when he heard the sound of a gun locking and turned around, finding two men, one almost as tall as the doorway with long hair, and the other a smaller man with dirt blonde hair both pointing guns at Jack and himself, thankfully they hadn't seen the Doctor yet. 

“Hi” Tony said softly as he slipped a hand into his pocket and pressed down on one of his trackers, turning it on before holding both hands to his sides.

The shorter man grinned uninvitingly, raising his gun a little higher “Hi”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... Cliff-hanger.
> 
> Thankyou to everyone who has read, bookmarked and left kudos on this work, you're what makes me think I'm doing a good job!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is still rough around the edges but I'm posting it anyway, also I'm still desperate for help with Jack and the Doctor because I cannot write them.
> 
> Happy Reading!

“How did you get in here?” Tony demanded, keeping a wary eye on both men but splitting his attention to the people with him. 

“FBI” The shorter one said “Official investigation”

Tony dropped his hands and his lips pulled into a snarl “Okay one: FBI doesn’t have jurisdiction in the UK, and two: you don’t even dress like FBI: that suit you’re wearing is nothing close to that of an agent’s payroll, and those shoes are not fit for duty: at all; and what’s with every poser thinking that FBI always wear black: I once screwed an agent wearing a green suit, which cost him a pretty penny but he wore it incessantly” 

By now, Jack was chuckling softly, eyes creasing at the edges in well – defined laugh lines “And your faces are on about every paper in the room”   
Tony deflated slightly, sneer fading to a sheepish look “Yeah… that too” 

“So” Jack continued “Effectively: you’re under arrest” the immortal man lowered his own hands and sent both Americans a sly grin “Captain Jack Harkness of the Torchwood Institute… and you are?” 

“Stop it” The Doctor chided automatically, eyes widening when he seemed to realise that he’d spoken.

Tony snorted slightly and leant back on the desk behind him “How about you tell us why you’re in England pointing guns at mad travellers?” 

The two men in the doorway shared a look, and then fired off one shot simultaneously, causing both Tony and Jack to duck, or in the genius’s case dive out of the way. Both men then turned and ran.

Tony turned his head in the direction of Jack, who was already half way to hauling the genius to his feet, and then to the Doctor, who was wearing a look that Tony couldn’t quite recognise.

But it looked like nostalgia. 

“ALLONS-Y!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diva Tony strikes again :)

**Author's Note:**

> It's short because it's a teaser, the next chapter will be longer but I don't promise thousands of elaborate chapters, some may only be 500 words... Sorry!


End file.
